


Butter ʚїɞ Kilig

by keoni_shacyou



Category: Mamamoo, moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keoni_shacyou/pseuds/keoni_shacyou
Summary: "我給你一個無信仰之人的忠誠"之前欠了朋友很久的點文，但我覺得好像寫歪了，如果變得很瑪莉蘇非常抱歉了。*逆年齡差
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar & Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, moonsun - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	Butter ʚїɞ Kilig

0

她的味道是奶油尼古丁。

冲突却协调。

1

敲击在键盘上的手指顿住，又能听到声音了。

学音乐的她对声音敏感，装了隔音毡的墙壁也阻拦不了隔壁传来的细碎哭声。

金容仙刚搬来没多久，记忆里隔壁男主人的轮廓很模糊，是个四十岁出头的男人，抱着五岁孩子走出门外迎接她时笑得温和，眼角的鱼尾纹也跟着牵扯上扬，"有需要帮忙可以随时找我们。"

俨然一副好爸爸的形象。

后来有人告诉她，坏人若不打扮得人模人样怎么骗得到人。

窗户开了一条缝隙，闭上眼睛的同时，把窗户给推上落锁，隔绝了外头断断续续的抽泣声。

2

她只是个普通大学生。

隔壁栋设计系的学生总把自己装扮得花枝招展，尤其是头发，老师点名时下面总是好几颗五颜六色的头顶。

音乐系也算得上艺术相关学系，因此她的朋友怂恿她一同去染发时，金容仙没多想就答应了，尽管漂头发让她生不如死，最后染出了让她满意的漂亮浅珍珠红她也无憾了。

染得比她夸张的学生大有人在，但一颗粉红色头发配上有点婴儿肥却精致的皮囊实在太过引人注目，坐在树下低头写谱被摄影社的人碰巧捕捉，上传到ins都能被传阅收获几千个赞，纵使她只露了半张脸。

这些被人群簇拥的美谈也不能代表什么，排除光鲜亮丽的外界因素，她仍然只是个普通市民。

最初的她是秉持着热心的，拨通了人生第一个报警电话时还有些兴奋跟紧张。

警察的确来了，并反馈她做了笔录也警告了，但好像就没有后续下落了。

令人心梗的哭声频率反而越发高涨。

与邻居的闲话家常无意中探听到了孩子就读的幼儿园，她不知道该以什么立场去与幼儿园老师询问，因此犹豫了许久，最后鼓起勇气走访了一趟，她以为会至少能尽点綿薄之力，得到的响应却是苦口婆心劝她别多管闲事。

公寓的其他住户也暗示明示表示没办法，她只好假装听不见，花点钱替屋子再多加装点隔音材料。

如果是傍晚，她就会在黑白琴键上以交响曲来试图与之抗争，若是晚上十一点，酒精垃圾的她会选择喝完半瓶露水嘟嘟后戴上耳塞强迫自己进入睡眠。

有早课时偶遇穿着正装恰巧也要出门的男主人得挂起笑容与他道早安，看到五岁孩子腿上的瘀青得故作好心询问是不是走路不小心跌倒了。

男主人精湛的演技会让她有种真的是意外摔倒的错觉，但她也只能应和，承上虚假的关心，"这样啊，下次要牵好爸爸的手哦。"

目送慈祥的爸爸和走路一拐一拐的渺小背影消失在电梯前，她才转身往楼梯间走。

她看到公寓一楼贴了招租公告，过几天才得知同一层楼的同校生搬了出去，她曾与对方见过几次，是一位个子娇小的医学系学姐，她见到金容仙会主动打招呼，会夸她的粉头发漂亮，笑起来时脸上的酒窝很明显，她还满喜欢这位邻居学姐，但学姐搬出去也并没有告知她，她不想多加揣测搬出去的理由，有可能只是单纯合约到期想换个地方住。

她也不是没想过要搬出去，但违约金额对她来说数目不小。

也没有什么站得住脚的理由让她搬离这间瑕不掩瑜的公寓，走个五分钟就是地下铁，搭个三站就能到学校，附近的生活机能也是极好，当初良心到夸张的租金她也怀疑过是凶宅，上网查了没找到相关数据，最后还是被各种优点给诱惑签了字。

况且大费周章搬出去又能改变什么呢，跟掩耳盗铃似的。

3

新的邻居比想象中来得快。

那是一天宁静的午后，她结束了下午第四节课，就看见一辆大型卡车停在公寓前，搬运大型家具的工人中气十足地大声喊了句借过，从她眼前绕路而行。

如果是转校生，她会在心里期盼是个好相处的人，对于深度交流机率屈指可数的邻居她倒没多大的想法，唯一的希望是不要又来一个像隔壁一样的"好爸爸"。

电梯被搬家工人占用，金容仙有自知之明选择走楼梯，虽然住三楼的她平时也没利用到几次电梯。

她爬上三楼楼道的楼梯口，几步路走得很沉。

剪裁合身的雾黑西装，扣得严实的衬衫衣领下是没有花柄的素黑领带，强烈的黑色压抑得让人透不过气，白金色的长发反而让本就白皙的肤色被衬得更加显白，像是圣光照耀在脸上那般白得不真实，左眼蒙上了医用眼罩，有别于金容仙在附近展场看过的劣质变装，精致的脸孔像个演员，如果配把枪肯定适合去演动作片。

金容仙停在原地，竟有些看呆了。

等待搬家工人进进出出的期间，文星伊倚靠在走廊的围栏上滑手机，只用一只眼睛视物让她有点头晕，被人盯着其实不难发现，感受有道目光定格在自己身上许久，她偏过头去看站在楼梯口发呆的金容仙，高度近视又视线受阻的她眯起眼努力对焦，也只能靠对方纤瘦的身材以及显眼的粉红中长发辨别出是个女人。

偷看被发现的窘迫让金容仙手足无措，尤其对方的脸色不太友善，她局促地把刘海往上抚，这是她紧张时的惯用小动作，抿唇后收敛了紧张的神情，主动向对方点头问好，"你好，我是住303的金容仙。"

文星伊抽出插在裤兜里的左手。

她特地挑正常人上班上课的平日下午，没想到会撞见邻居，两手空空好像并不是打交道的好时机。

金容仙见她置若罔闻，空气变得些微尴尬，双脚定在原地。

想要到达自己住的303号室，经过文星伊住的301号室是无可避免的，她沉住气抬起脚加紧碎步，打算佯装刚才什么都没发生。

低着头经过对方眼前时，文星伊却忽然开口，"你好。"

她的声音跟突兀的碰撞声一同踏来。

刺耳的碰撞声跟文星伊的回应双重刺激下，金容仙被吓到在她面前停下脚步。

文星伊往工人的方向不耐烦地瞟了一眼，搬家工人把她的双开门大冰箱刮到门缘，类比指甲刮黑板的声音差点让她抓狂，工人们唯唯诺诺地连说了好几声对不起，文星伊甚至都没动半步。

她今天特别心浮气躁，全怪眼镜镜片碎掉的错，她的左眼快要痛死了。

把视线转回到金容仙身上，弓起肩膀与她对视却眼神闪躲，像只受惊的粉红兔子。

几步的距离，这下倒是让她看清脸孔了，她以为能驾驭这种发色的寥寥数人。

哦，还挺漂亮。

"今天刚搬来的文星伊。"

她的声音很平静，低沉性感的声线与好听的名字混合过后像迷情剂，午后的斜阳打在她白到发光的肌肤和几缕头发上，如临梦境的不现实感，撩拨着金容仙胸口深处沉寂已久的湖面泛起涟漪。

"请多指教。"她愣了神却还是赶忙回应。

文星伊却没有接话，礼貌性向她颔首，又转过头盯促搬家工人。

好像是个不好相处的人。

这是金容仙对文星伊的第一印象。

她知趣地结束话题，脚步匆忙走到家门前准备按密码。

空气中混杂着太阳的热意与些微湿气，毛毛细雨跟着阳光撒下，雨滴落在文星伊披散在靠近栏杆上的发丝，显得特别散漫，手机里消遣用的无聊小游戏被她随兴跳出。

文星伊伸了个懒腰自言自语，"当人好累啊，下辈子当狐狸好了。"她正对着夕阳，发起呆来。

这是金容仙关上门前依稀听到的最后一句话。

新邻居是个长得有点好看、有点难相处、有点奇怪的人。

文星伊终于舍得挪动身体离开靠着的栏杆，指尖摸索胸前口袋里充满褶皱的烟盒，里头空空如也，她只好把告罄的烟盒握扁。

*注:传说狐狸出嫁时为了不让人看见，所以施法术在太阳照着的时候下起雨，遮人耳目。这个版本是日本人传的比较多的说法。

也有另一个版本说法是太阳雨指狐狸哭泣，后喻为分别的爱情，这个版本韩国人比较常用。

4

文星伊搬进来后的一周左右，巧遇的频率虽然很高，但金容仙没能跟她说上话。

最常偶遇的地点是公寓的小区警卫室门口，文星伊总会把车停在路旁，整个身子靠在那台黑色大奔，略显忙碌地与电话另一头的人交谈。

每每遇到这状况，金容仙会以最快的速度向文星伊微微点头，也不等文星伊回应，就堂皇转身逃往公寓大厅，她其实也不知道文星伊有没有看到她。

文星伊一个人的时候倒还好，有时会有几个也穿西装的男人围在文星伊旁边，嘴上叼着烟煞有介事地与文星伊攀谈。

那些看上去不好惹的男人会对着她的背影吹口哨，接着便听到文星伊不经意的说一句，"狗崽子找死啊？"

这类粗鲁的措辞从文星伊低沉慵懒的声线探出，冰冷却柔软，宛如在她耳边说情话让她面红耳热，她仓皇而逃。

抛除邻居这个条件，她一点也不了解她，长得好看确实能当作万能通行证。

这种巧遇让金容仙挺开心的，如果一天之中没能碰上面，她反而心里会空落落。

虽然楼上的大妈总爱对文星伊发表意见。

撞见她手臂上的纹身，在小区门口和那群出口成脏的男人抽烟，还染了一头显眼的黄头发，肯定不是善类。

大妈说到染发这件事才留意到金容仙的脸色微变，看了眼金容仙的粉色头发，知道自己的言词扫射到了金容仙，她赶忙道歉，"啊 容仙你不一样啦，你是乖孩子不能跟那种人比。"

那种人是哪种人？

金容仙听了并没有感到好受一些，不友善的窃窃私语使她感到迷惘，她觉得文星伊并不如她们口中说的那般不堪，但也不知道该怎么帮文星伊反驳。

"容仙你要小心吶，不要跟她走太近。"

她只能抿一抿干燥的嘴唇沉默着点头，把不易察觉的愠怒吞进腹中。

5

男人挨了文星伊一记拳头，脸颊上传来火辣辣的疼痛，他摀着发红的脸颊，看热闹不嫌事大继续调侃，"不是说喜欢年上吗？这次改玩小妹妹啊？"

金容仙落下的背影随着公寓前厅的自动门关阖而消失，文星伊又点燃了烟，厚重焦油的味道直窜鼻腔，"大学生了，小你个鬼。"

也不管文星伊的眉头皱起，他笑得吊儿啷当，继续加油添醋，"的确不小，身材是挺好。"

才刚点燃的烟垂直落地，文星伊朝男人的正脸吐了一口烟雾，烟雾直冲入眼鼻，他被熏得视线模糊差点流泪，他强忍住想咳嗽的欲望，眯起眼睛摆手挥散烟雾。

"想学我配眼罩？给你优惠买一送一两只眼都戴上吧。"

文星伊板着脸歪头盯着他的眼睛，由下往上的目线，目光如炬，令他感到些许恶寒。

"别说了。"

另一边身材壮硕的平头男人终于看不下去，把他拉离文星伊。

文星伊蹲下捡起抽没几口仍在燃烧的长长烟身，绕过打圆场的男人，意有所指地笑了，"听说你妹妹刚上高中。"

他脸色逐渐煞白，手背上传来的灼烫和真实的痛感，烙下的微红痕迹会刻进心底警醒他。

"星伊啊，你明明挺童颜，知道为什么去买烟的时候却不会被拦下查证件吗？"

"你的眼睛没有光。"

"星星为什么会没有光。"

6

文星伊选在一周后的周六早晨按响金容仙的门铃。

金容仙起床没多久还赖在床上，透过保全系统的小画面看到文星伊的侧脸心跳漏了一拍。

还未洗漱穿着睡衣着实邋遢，平常卸完妆收快递时也没如此紧张，可能是因为文星伊长得好看，让她觉得自己不整理下仪容不太礼貌。

她从床上跳起，按下对讲机与伫在门口的文星伊通话，"不好意思，可以稍等一会吗？"

"没事，你慢慢来。"

熟悉又陌生的低抑嗓音透过机器传来，带了点传声器特有的电音，金容仙感到有些酥麻。

她换了件运动品牌的白色卫衣，用最快速度洗漱完毕，本还想戴个隐形眼镜化点淡妆，又怕文星伊在外头干等太久，仔细想想又不是要见男朋友，干嘛如此大张旗鼓搞得自己心神不宁。

拧开门把，文星伊今天还是穿着成套的笔挺西装，靛青色的布料，戴了个金边细框眼镜，眼罩被拆了下来，靠近眉尾的位置贴了小块纱布，眼尾还有些明显的结痂，这些小伤口并不影响她俊秀的五官。

文星伊嘴角噙着淡笑，戴着眼镜的她像个斯文干练的公司高管，金容仙不知道有没有哪家公司高层像她这般好看，足够让金容仙光是看脸就怔忡许久。

"不好意思这么晚才来应门..."

她腼腆地垂下头，更大部分原因是没化妆，高度数的近视眼镜显得眼睛很小，不想让文星伊看清脸。

"没事，是我唐突，不该在正常人睡懒觉的时段拜访。"

文星伊扬着尾音听上去心情不错，金容仙第一时间没来应门文星伊就猜到她可能还没起床。

不苟言笑、性格冷淡、看起来难相处是金容仙对她的第一印象，当初的形象开始摇摇欲坠。

"没关系的我也差不多准备起床了。"金容仙摇摇头。

"见面礼物。"

文星伊把水果篮递给金容仙，虽然有些俗气，但身边几乎是一些蠢男人，给的意见无法采纳，水果礼盒算保守了。

她半瞇着眼，暗自夸奖刚睡醒素颜的金容仙也很可爱。

换做他人要是胆敢让她多等一分钟，她会直接走人，也不知道今天哪来的好心情，可能是昨晚睡前那恰到好处入喉的酒精，她情不自禁伸出手，用指背把金容仙滑到鼻头的黑框眼镜给扶回鼻梁。

"谢谢..."

金容仙有些不好意思地推了推眼镜，没有太过客套，很快承了她的好意收下果篮，除了言谢不知道该找些什么话题继续交流，看到文星伊垂着的左手还提着另外一份水果篮，有些恍惚。

"这层楼的都送了？"

"嗯，除了302按了门铃没响应，打算办完事回来再去一趟。"

文星伊提起果篮无奈地撇撇嘴，却留意到金容仙脸色不太好看，甚至有一瞬间闪过惶恐。

自然而然与她想到同一处。

声音的确是有点扰人呢。

这次花大钱重新配了个强化镜片，可别再碎了。

"容仙晚上有空吗？"

文星伊笑得委婉而旖旎。

每周六晚上她有固定的钢琴家教打工，临时装病似乎不太厚道，她懊恼的神情都被文星伊给收进眼里，"不行的话明天呢？"

明天好像答应了朴初珑跟法律系学长的聚会，有良锈不齐风险的学长与漂亮邻居选谁呢？

答案当然是没有悬念的。

她犹豫了几秒在心里向朴初珑道歉，有些心虚地回答，"...如果是明天的话没问题。"

"有个特别想看的电影，我请你。"不是问句而是毫无疑虑的肯定句。

"我明天差不多七点前可以结束，结束了打给你。"

顺理成章交换了手机号码。

金容仙特别喜欢直球型选手。

7

隔天下午，金容仙先是把网上搜来的体温计图片发给朴初珑，关心的电话接通后实行空咳战术，但演技太过浮夸，才假装咳了几秒就被朴初珑戳破，并故作神秘用着暧昧的语调逗她，"名花有主不想去早点跟我说嘛，我就不会勉强你了。"

临时方案的着急辩解也被朴初珑制止，"我懂我懂，现在不想说没关系，水到渠成之后记得跟我报告就行。"

爽约晚上的聚会她的确是问心有愧，但反倒感谢朴初珑不过问之恩的情绪占了大半。

她特意打扮了好久，在全身镜前试衣服，怕文星伊嫌她裙子太短了，怕穿得太成熟，头发该散下来还是绑高马尾好？该用耳钉还是耳环？口红色号该深一点还是浅一点好？

边试边揣度文星伊的喜好，但文星伊总是西装，好像没什么参考价值，总不能自己也跟着她穿西装吧？怕是会被误认成她的跑腿小妹。

直到文星伊来电前十分钟她都还在试衣服，最后她选了白色衬衫配粉色领带加上包裙，还穿上了平时不怎么穿的高跟，这样站在文星伊身旁至少会看起来像个小秘书。

走到小区门口时已经见到熟悉的那台黑漆漆的大奔停在路边闪黄灯，车如其人，不会太奢华却又符合金容仙审美。

副驾驶的车窗敞开，金容仙看到文星伊歪着头趴在方向盘上笑吟吟地望向这边。

耳朵不自觉微微发烫，这种像剧本般的心动场景，让金容仙分不清是梦境还是现实，不常穿高跟鞋的她几步路走得很别扭，文星伊那样盯着她又让人心动得无以复加。

金容仙还在脑内演示该和文星伊说些什么，不知是凑巧还是不凑巧，刚打开车门，文星伊就来了电话，她对着自发坐到副驾驶的金容仙致歉，"抱歉，接个电话。"

文星伊把副驾的车窗升起来，车内密闭的空间被淡淡奶油混着烟草的味道填满，并不难闻，反而还有一丝甜味。

金容仙默默听着文星伊单方面说话，文星伊看似没有要下车回避的打算。

"知道了，月底？"

她看文星伊从胸口的口袋拿出钢笔和小记事本，自然地用牙齿咬住笔盖，笔头触及纸页，金容仙很识相低下头打开手机的贪吃蛇。

"你到了没？"

"给个黄卡就行了。"

文星伊短暂地瞥了一眼金容仙手机屏幕上的game over，"吃光不好处理。"

被她按压在纸上的笔尖墨水慢慢晕开，刚才写下的文字都模糊成一片，她放下钢笔，往金容仙身上靠了过去，奶油和尼古丁的味道扑天盖地袭来，金容仙抬头便看见她用唇语说了句，"安全带。"

危险的甜味远离，金容仙有些尴尬地系上安全带，文星伊手机还搁在耳边没结束通话。

"咬一口就可以了。"

"对了，小的蛋糕没脏，别误吃了。"

"一路顺风。"

文星伊终于挂断电话，含蓄地笑着，"抱歉，出发啦。"她替自己系上安全带，熟练地操纵方向盘驶入车流。

她利用车窗的反射窥探文星伊的侧脸，有些短暂的失神。

不知道文星伊刚才在和谁通话，具体说了些什么，但倒是琢磨出几个能听懂的词语。

文星伊喜欢吃甜食吗？

高中毕业后的金容仙就再也没有精力自己动手做巧克力或曲奇，但若是文星伊喜欢，她想找个时间作为电影票的谢礼。

这个念头不断围绕在她脑海里。

8

文星伊车开得很认真，可能是电影快开场了，她无不时时刻刻用余光关注手表。

运气不好遇到一个将近100秒的红灯，文星伊顺其自然掏出烟盒，把黑色的烟身衔在嘴里，打火机都已经带到眼前，接下来的动作却突然止住，迟疑了一会，还是把烟收回胸前的兜里，改从变速杆旁放杂物的小格拿出一罐草莓味口香糖，斜过身问金容仙，"吃吗？"

"谢谢。"金容仙从中拿出一颗放进嘴里咀嚼，鼓着的脸颊肉像极了兔子进食，文星伊笑了笑也跟着把口香糖放入口中。

车里播放的电台被文星伊调到适中的音量，蓝调轻音乐像月亮沉入大海，配合着发散在口中的甜味另金容仙放松了下来，有些昏昏欲睡。

"其实我不介意烟味。"

这句话其实少了个形容词，她不介意文星伊的烟味。

刚才文星伊一连串的动作她没漏看，抽烟对身体不好这种废话说多了也没用，听得进去忠言的人才不会觉得逆耳。

"算了吧，二手烟有害小朋友健康。"

她才不是小朋友。

文星伊趁着红灯结束前一秒把黏在金容仙脸颊上的一丝碎发捋到耳后，指尖的奶油香和烟草味比起车内更浓。

文星伊独特的味道折磨着她的理智，因为这点不经意的亲昵小动作就怦然心动，可能真的是历练不足才被当成小朋友。

她明明是个认生的人，悄然降临的喜欢，根芽渐渐发酵，像浪花毫无预警地扑向她的脚踝，接踵而至的余浪逐次把她淹没。

9

抵达电影院时剩十分钟才开演，文星伊以为买个爆米花的时间绰绰有余，但错估了排队的人潮，稍微迟了一些进场，影厅的灯光已经暗下，大屏幕开始播放预备上映的预告片。

文星伊走在前头，没多想就把空着的右手往后伸握住了金容仙的手腕，有别于脸上富有的脸颊肉，她一只手就完全握住了那骨感的手腕，还在内心感叹金容仙太瘦了，下一秒，修剪整齐的指甲挠过她手心，像吸铁石一样，金容仙反手自投罗网让掌心滑进她的手里。

她只是单纯怕金容仙在黑暗中被台阶给绊倒，不然不会是拉手腕而是选择直接牵手，文星伊以为她是个单纯的漂亮傻瓜，现在看来可能是个不好惹的狡黠兔子。

不过也没关系，她更喜欢这种表面不谙世事，骨子里却打坏主意的可爱女人。

她们就那样牵着手，落座时文星伊顺手把隔开两张座位的碍事扶手给拉了上去。

金容仙没点饮料，文星伊吸了一口可乐，把吸管渡到金容仙眼前，她默默欣赏金容仙好看的脖子线条、吸吮时嘟起的嘴唇以及喉咙吞咽的动作。

金容仙的目光直直地盯着屏幕，眼睫毛隐隐颤抖，相握的手心也无可避免开始沁出薄汗，文星伊并不讨厌这黏腻的触感。

她恍然大悟，看来自己误会了，不过是个初出茅庐耍点小心机就让紧张露馅的小鬼。

避免金容仙因过度紧张没法好好享受电影，文星伊主动放开交握的手，转而把玩她的指关节，揉捏的力道像在按摩，目光仍锁定在大屏幕上，但却能感受到金容仙的手部肌肉有些僵硬。

没事，孺子可教。

10

文星伊选的是最近很火的社会写实剧情片，主要的题旨是贫富阶级的差距，是个挺沉重的电影。

金容仙以为会像普通的恋爱套路那样看一场浪漫的爱情电影，但这部片恰巧是金容仙也想看的，她反倒窃喜文星伊的品味与自己相似。

她看得出神，甚至都忘了答应文星伊邀约时的心怀不轨，那些零星的期盼都被她丢到了脑后。

直到唇上传来触感，才发现文星伊把爆米花递到了她嘴边，顺着电影院里昏暗灯光营造出的暧昧气息，她鬼使神差地张开嘴，文星伊的指尖随着爆米花探进她嘴里，扫到了敏感的门牙，她一时分辨不出奶油的味道是来自爆米花还是文星伊的指尖，险些咬到舌头。

两个小时时长的电影结束，若是问她前半段剧情在说什么，她能对答如流，甚至还能背出几句台词，但再往后的记忆就缺失了，彷佛文星伊递过来的不是爆米花而是短暂消除记忆的违禁药品。

文星伊让金容仙先去车里等，她去一旁抽根烟。

大概是错觉，金容仙觉得车里浓郁的奶油烟味都在主人公离开后变得稀薄，却仍淡淡地包裹着她。

文星伊站在十米开外的柱子旁，徒留了个背影给她，只能看到烟雾环绕在她左右，但白金色的头发和西装太惹眼了，金容仙默默数着有多少路人回头看她。

她有点想告诉文星伊，以前老师教过她，三手烟其实比二手烟危害还大，在她面前抽也不是不可以。

文星伊把燃成半截的烟丢进灭烟桶。

在预感她要转身前，金容仙提前先转移了视线。

"爆米花好吃吗？"

她以为文星伊会问她电影如何，她都已经在脑内过好一遍电影感想了，谁能想到她不按常理出牌会对不重要的配角提问。

提及爆米花，难以入喉的羞怯又涌了上来。

顺着她的话回答好吃，是庸俗却不会出错的标准答案，金容仙却选择了看起来像死胡同的叉路，"其实我喜欢吃咸味。"

"这样，下次我记得点咸味。"文星伊环顾四周准备驶出停车场，语气自然，显然没有因为金容仙不给面子而生气。

"我看你差点把我的手指都跟着吃了，还以为你很喜欢。"

文星伊刻意加重了喜欢两字。

不可名状的情愫让金容仙毫无疑问一败。

所以电影后段到底演了什么？

11

纵然只隔了两扇门的距离，文星伊还是把金容仙送到了家门口。

"今天谢谢你请我看电影。"

"不客气，今天很漂亮，我也很开心。"

文星伊摆摆手，她知道金容仙今天精心打扮过，从脸到脚欣赏的目光豪不吝惜，看到她泛红的脚背皱了眉，"下次可以穿布鞋。"

她随着文星伊的视线把头低下，猜到文星伊看出她不擅长穿高跟，感到略微丢脸，文星伊却伸手揉了揉她的头顶，"我喜欢比我矮的。"

都还来不及细想这话语里深层的意味，隔壁的房门被突兀地打开，302的男主人走了出来，她们几乎是同时往他那头探过去，他看上去十分狼狈，驼着背一点精神都没有，眼神涣散无光，脸颊上有明显的大片瘀青，右手还打上了石膏。

文星伊率先出声向他点头示意，"晚上好。"

"晚上好。"男主人声音细如蚊蝇，茫然地游目四顾后，才投给她们一个勉强的笑容。

金容仙斟酌着用词，出于礼貌还是开了口，"晚上好，手...没事吧？"

"啊...今天不小心出了小车祸..."男主人今天讲话特别口齿不清奇腔怪调，还不自然地摸了摸肿起来的脸，被问及受伤情况，明显不打算详谈。

"开车一定要注意安全啊。"

明明是提醒的用词，文星伊的语气却很轻快，嘴角也上扬着，显得金容仙有种她在幸灾乐祸的错觉。

"下次会多留意的...两位也要小心安全..."

她们目送302男主人走下阶梯，手机屏幕的亮光流转在文星伊脸上，细碎的震动声打破宁静，文星伊无奈地叹了声气，"晚安，今天会有个好梦吧。"

"你也是，晚安。"

已经熟悉的奶油烟味被带离安全距离，金容仙在幽邃的月色中看到几颗星星若隐若现，是她来这座城市后第一次见到如此明媚的夜空。

承文星伊吉言，今天没有恼人的哭闹声，她难得洗漱完没多久就进入了梦乡，也的确做了个欢快的美梦。

绚烂的星星围绕着月神在繁花中纵情起舞，她置身其中化身天上的宫廷乐师为祂们演奏，祂们点在银河上的足迹光晕四溅，像一场小型的嘉年华，为什么跳舞呢，她记不太清了，好像在庆贺些什么。

她只记得悄悄朝她眨眼的月神，雪白而干净，沉静的眸光闪烁着星点，欢快的乐曲终了，她的指腹还未从琴键中抽离，祂来到她的耳边，不紧不慢地说，"做得好。"

月神也跟凡人一样沾染烟酒吗，祂身上的淡奶油香混杂在白金色的发丝间翩翩起舞。

12

俗话说得好，暧昧让人受尽委屈，却也令大多数人乐此不疲甘之如饴。

对一个人有好感，会变得特别双标，以前金容仙讨厌极了在路上边走边抽烟的臭男人，偶尔搭电梯遇到上一个没素质的人刚抽完烟，会大翻白眼。

而文星伊成了例外，即使文星伊在她面前吞云吐雾，或是把烟直接对着她脸上吹，她可能都不会生气，虽然文星伊从来没有这样做过，反而每次抽烟都离得她老远。

学校到地下铁的距离只有五分钟，她会特地放缓脚步，与野猫培养感情、观察蚂蚁的搬家路线，试图在这段路多逗留一会，因为那辆她心爱的黑色大奔偶尔会在转弯路口摇下车窗，带着她喜欢的低沉声线，混着令人放松的轻音乐问她一句，"要回家？"

然后理所当然的钻进副驾驶座搭上便车。

她会与文星伊分享学校的事，今天练了什么曲子，文星伊专心开车，偶尔会附和几句，但更多的是一语不发，金容仙有时也会怕文星伊嫌她话多，但文星伊嘴角上扬的弧度恰到好处，"只要容仙会笑，我就满足了。"

久而久之这种相处模式也成了习惯，金容仙毫不隐瞒地汇报近况，文星伊在一旁无奈地说她傻。

她其实也想多知道一些关于文星伊的事，她只能够自己观察，文星伊喜欢吃糖葫芦，一天至少抽半包烟。或是从文星伊难得的心血来潮，得知她老家养了三条科基，底下还有两个妹妹，还有...什么呢...

好多时候她觉得文星伊只把她当成关系好的妹妹。

明明想在更进一步的关系，与其说是暧昧反倒像极了单方面的暗恋。

她什么时候可以注意到自己已经不是小孩子了。

如果喜欢有形体，胃里翻腾的蝴蝶会倾泻而出，萦绕在她身边飞舞，停留在她夹过烟草的手指上汲取，浅尝奶油啤酒后醉醺醺地跌落春泥。

13

文星伊搬过来后，所有的事情好像都在往好的方向发展，晚上听不见哭声了，隔壁房的小朋友身上不会再青一块紫一块，不用再找借口推托班上的联谊，因为朴初珑会直接替她拒绝。

但事情进展得太顺利了，反而令人有些担忧。

她上次在小区门口与文星伊聊天，那几个凶神恶煞的男子被文星伊赶到一旁跟警卫室的叔叔抽烟，正巧遇上302的男主人回来，自从听不见哭声，她对302的男主人态度也不再那么毕恭毕敬，比起以前更自然的向对方打招呼。

男主人很客套打完招呼就要走，经过门口看到警卫室前站着的人却像看到鬼一样，发了疯似地拔腿逃进公寓大厅里。

她其实早该注意到了。

14

结束了期中考，金容仙终于有闲暇时间。她本想用聊天软件发讯息问文星伊哪天有空来她家吃下午茶，一句邀请的话语删删改改迟迟发不出去，甚至手滑点到了拨通键。

直接挂掉太不礼貌了，她只能期盼文星伊在忙不会注意到来电。

拨通五秒左右，金容仙如释负重准备按下取消键，却在下一秒听到电话被接通的提示音，"喂？"

她吓得差点让手机与地面接吻。

"抱歉...姐姐现在有空能接电话吗？"

"没事，怎么了？"

只要念出刚刚在输入栏打好的字就可以了。

金容仙呼出一口气，正要启齿，电话那头却传来了中年男人慌乱的呼救声，"拜托！救救我！"

"阿西，找死是不是？"

男人恼怒的声音也像在哪里听过。

强烈的既视感令她起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，延伸成了阵阵耳鸣。

"抱歉，在朋友家看恐怖片，有点吵。"

她听到了铁门被掩上时生锈金属的碰撞声，嘈杂的人声也跟着被阻断沉淀下去。

"回到正题，有事找我？"

"啊...那个..."

她支支吾吾，刚才想好的内容都因为刚才的电影台词宕机。

"没事，你慢慢说。"文星伊低沉和缓的尾音给了她十足的安心感，金容仙觉得腹中展着薄翅的小精灵们又在蠢蠢欲动。

"我准备下周六烤些蛋糕跟曲奇，"衣服下襬快要被她给捏出皱褶，躁动的心跳声快要穿破衣料，她咽下口水鼓起勇气，"前几天亲戚正好送了我一些不错的咖啡豆，姐姐如果有空..."

长达三秒的默不吭声，让空气汇聚成尴尬，文星伊的工作时间很不固定，她不由得想到了拒绝的可能性而紧张了起来。

"记得准备牛奶，我喜欢喝拿铁。"

她看不见电话那头的文星伊嘴角的弧度都快咧开到耳朵。

15

结束通话，文星伊在行事历打上了记号，她拉开铁门走回稍显拥挤的小套房，很久没有打扫痕迹的地板沾染上了许多灰尘，被绑在椅子上的男人脸上又多了几道伤口，泛黄的一颗牙齿混着血迹与凌乱不堪的碎酒瓶安静躺在地上。

"现在该怎么办？他好像真的就这么多。"

平头的男人把陈旧的布质钱包敞开让文星伊看，里头只有几张脏兮兮的万元钞票。

文星伊只瞟了一眼，往坐在椅子上的男人肚子使劲踹了一脚，椅子连人带飞被踹倒在地，混着汗水的白色背心胸口完美地沾上了文星伊的鞋印，男人不停地咳嗽着，口水混着血丝不受控从嘴角溢出，滴滴答答落在积满灰的地砖上。

"我刚才觉得你挺可怜，差点心软考虑把期限延到月底。"

她接过钱包，把里头的钞票尽数抽出，已经没用处的钱包被她甩到还在地上干咳的男人身上，"现在改变心意了。"

"下周再还不出来，这舌头就不要了吧。"

16

跟在文星伊身边挺久了的平头男人觉得文星伊最近很反常，像是突然换了个牌子的烟抽。

讨厌甜味的他，之前就对文星伊爱吃糖葫芦这点颇有微词，哪有人讨债的时候还在一旁吃糖葫芦隔岸观火？现在更是变本加厉换了个甜到让他反胃的进口烟。

"怎么改抽小恶魔了？"

"便利店老板的女儿跟我说这款烟味比较不难闻。"

光是待在文星伊车上一分钟就快要窒息，他想要用自己的万宝路来消弭腻人的甜味，文星伊却不准他在车上抽烟，"被你的烟味盖过的话我还改抽这款干嘛？"

有苦难言，谁让她是老板女儿。

工作的时候也心不在焉，其他人拳头一只一只地往债务人招呼过去，文星伊就边划手机边补个几脚，偶尔还会露出令人头皮发麻的恶心痴笑。

如果遇到特别认真办事的情况，那代表文星伊打算早退，她会先给顾客上个恰如其分的乌青妆容，甩一甩因反作用力而泛红的拳头，留下一个云淡风轻的背影，给其余恶人善后擦屁股。

"剩下交给你们了。"

话说得大义凛然，还以为她是为了拯救世界而选择牺牲的正义英雄。

本来混浊不堪的眼睛逐渐纯粹了起来，也不知道是好事还是坏事。

她吹着口哨哼着不知名的乐曲，飞舞的黑色凤蝶落下鳞粉为她铺开道路，那辆大奔的行进方向是已然娴熟的大学路。

17

她似乎来早了，划开金容仙给她的课表，还有15分钟左右才会敲响下课钟。

校门口前的黄金路段车流量很多，她点开导航查询邻近的停车场，把车停好再步行回校门口，这多此一举的行为正好浪费了她15分钟，大概再玩个一局回合制游戏就能迎接可爱的粉红色团子。

铃响后，陆续有好几个背着后背包的学生从校门口离开，三五个妆容精致的女孩子认出了靠在墙边的文星伊，还处在花季的少女们互相揽着肩膀笑得张扬毫无顾虑，"你的西装姐姐来了。"被集中调笑的粉红色团子羞涩地躬起身子，脸都快要埋到地上了。

她们在临近文星伊的几步距离，很有眼力地主动与金容仙说再见。

文星伊抬眼的那一刻，恍如被施了暂停时间的魔法，沉溺于她晶亮的眼睛，与初见时充满攻击性的尖锐目光不同，现在的眼神温润了许多。

"怎么来了？"

"工作提前结束，顺路就过来了。"

这种特殊待遇被她归于顺便，金容仙挺想知道，除了自己有没有其他人也可以得到文星伊顺带赏赐的贴心。

进停车场前有个狭长的小路，急促的脚步声往她们的方向接近，身后还响起了中年妇人的喊叫，"抢劫！"

着急逃窜的抢匪擦撞到她的手臂，身体比大脑率先做出行动，几乎是一瞬的反射动作，抢匪的连帽外套被她往后扯，对方失去了平衡直接摔倒在地。

挥舞在空中的小刀划破了文星伊的袖口，被刀尖蹭开的几滴鲜红落在了巷边锦簇的粉紫色木槿花瓣上，她脚一跨，用皮鞋踩住对方拿着小刀的右手腕，蹲下身直接拉开他的口罩，看清五官的那剎那，脸色沉了一半。

"凑不出钱所以开始干坏事了？"

是上周刚光顾过的债务人，算算时间，再过几天就是约好的期限。

抢匪用余光看站在一旁不知所措的金容仙，故意用极大的音量喊，"你怎么好意思说我？"

文星伊面无表情，扯着他领口的手却逐渐攒紧。

侧脸被垂下来的头发给挡住，金容仙看不见文星伊的表情，却对她产生了害怕的情绪，那个会温柔摸她头顶，笑着说她傻的文星伊此刻却好陌生又让人恐惧。

躺在地下的男人往她这边望过来，笑得一脸得意。

"坏人还妄想英雄救美。"

这是他被打到失去意识前说的最后一句话。

18

文星伊站起身，斜肩避开金容仙与她擦身而过。

好冷。

夏天虽然快结束了，但也不该降下大雪。

这副生人勿近的模样把金容仙这几周自以为是的努力打回了原型。

恋人未满的感觉很不好受，她奢求的好像太多了。

文星伊来到被抢包的妇人面前，把包包渡过去，"阿姨，您的包包。"

包包上头的金属logo被血迹抹花，已经分辨不出来是哪个名牌，妇人的嘴唇都在颤抖，感谢的话如鲠在喉，眼神飘忽在奄奄一息的男人身上。

文星伊留意到了她的视线，捏了捏手指惹得骨头咔咔直响，朝妇人笑道，"这属于正当防卫，对吧？"

语气是柔和的，却透着不可违抗的命令错觉。

"当..当然了...谢谢你...."

妇人眼中的惊慌失措文星伊都看在眼里，倒也见怪不怪，"阿姨有事可以先走。"

都替她找借口开脱了，妇人自是领情转眼就溜得不见人影。

没事的，她不介意。

反正那些顾客、公寓的邻居，也都是用这种害怕跟鄙视的目光看她。

只有金容仙不是。

明明被打得惨兮兮的是躺在地上的男人，她却更像是满身伤却仍桀骜不驯的虚弱幼兽。

她的背影好消瘦，没有人比她穿西装更为合适了。

"讨厌我了吗？"

金容仙摇摇头，她把声音压得很低，"下次不要这么莽撞。"

落日将她们的影子交融在一起，她用指腹按住文星伊手上那条已经不再出血的细长伤口。

19

夏天快要结束了。

她们就那样心照不宣地把那天的事给藏进了盒子里上锁。

周六的暴雨陡然来袭。

金容仙七点就起床了，更多的是被敲击在窗户上的风雨给吵醒，她拉开窗帘，清晨的天空伴随着阴云昏沉沉的。她庆幸是约在家里喝下午茶，只是本该预定今天洗衣服，堆积在洗衣机里的脏衣服令她有些烦躁。

她跟文星伊约了下午三点。

八点多文星伊传来讯息："我今天休假，你准备开始做了跟我说一声，我们一起做吧。"

她前几天自己在家里试烤过几遍，事前的材料昨天都准备得差不多了，其实并不需要花太多时间，若是文星伊要过来帮忙，提前两小时左右让她来就可以了。

但又想早点见到她。

文星伊也会如自己想念她一般吗。

走过来的距离用不到一分钟，窗外的雨淅沥沥，声音越来越响，最终她还是回复了文星伊让她下午一点过来。

她洗了个澡，化了个淡妆，再随便挑了个没有印花的宽大黑色T恤和短裤，已经接近11点，文星伊又传了讯息过来，问她中午吃什么，她打算随便煮个面解决一下，才刚点开讯息栏，对话框显示对方正在输入中。

"我想叫披萨，一个人吃不完，我早点过去可以吗？"

既然是文星伊主动提出，就没有拒绝的理由。

回复的话语才刚发过去没几分钟，门铃就被按响。

"中午好。"

金容仙以为文星伊的衣柜里只有衬衫和西装，她今天难得穿了件有印花的干净白T和浅色的牛仔五分裤，脚上是高筒的匡威，还挺像当代大学生的穿著。

宛如心有灵犀，白色T恤就像是特意约好跟金容仙的黑色成对情侣装。

文星伊脱了鞋，跟在金容仙身后毫不拘束，一边点开外卖网站，"想吃什么口味的？"

金容仙把和粉色成对的天空蓝坐垫递给文星伊，"有加菠萝的。"

文星伊自然地坐下来把手机的屏幕拿给金容仙看，她偏过头让两人的脑勺相抵，奶白色和淡粉色的几根发丝暧昧地牵扯在一起。

她的左眼已经不需要贴纱布了，能清晰地看到眉尾下的痣，与金容仙右眼的那颗正好对称。

今天下了雨，挥散了些热气，金容仙觉得是没有必要开空调的适宜温度，但文星伊好像很怕热，她的汗珠如露，沿着额淌流成小溪。

文星伊好瘦，白皙的脖颈透着条条筋络，看上去很好咬。

奶油跟烟草的味道今天特别淡，她看着文星伊把订单送出，没头没尾地来了句，"没抽烟？"

文星伊愣了一会，而后笑得温婉，她用拇指摸了摸金容仙有些干涩的唇，熟悉的奶油香又席卷而来，就像是蘸了一小块鲜奶油抹在她的嘴角，满脸凈是温柔，"嗯，因为想接吻。"

她眼底里的星星撞进她的视线，成千上万只蝴蝶破蛹而出，也不知道是谁先往前倾。

回神过来时，文星伊沾上了金容仙的口红，红彤彤的唇缀在白净的小脸，金容仙的嘴唇已经被吻得有些红肿，像粉玫瑰一样娇嫩欲滴。

下雨了，送披萨的会晚点到吧。

"如果我不是你想象的那种好人..."

"即使那样我还是，喜欢你。"

"你不想跟我说也没关系，但我不想你受伤。"

文星伊轻轻地笑了，她低下头，嘴唇点在金容仙的手背上，很是虔诚，"想听的话我都会告诉你。"

趁着夏天结束前，再多说一点吧。

不是英雄也无所谓，是只属于她的，混着尼古丁的奶油骑士。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> kilig：塔加拉族语，形容那種喜歡一個人喜歡得好像胃裡正有成千上萬隻蝴蝶翩翩，一張嘴就要全部飛出來一樣的醉醺醺、麻酥感。
> 
> 希望看完的各位能回頭想想標題的意義，如果有人能發現我取名的小心思就太好了。


End file.
